ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Your Partner
Meet Your Patner is the 4th episode of Ben 34: (Series). Plot The episode starts with Max fighting an Tetramand in a space station . Max gets hit and his body is badly damaged. (Tetramand): That's good for you! Back on Earth. In Ben's house. (Ben): I miss Grandpa! (Gwen): Me too, I am bored. Carl comes running in his plumber's costume. (Ben): Dad! Wait, where are you going? (Carl): Your Grandpa Max is in trouble! He has been injured badly injured! And yes Ben, I have no time to handle one problem, so you go check it out and be carefu;. (Ben): Wait, who attacked Grandpa? (Carl): Your Grandfather. Carl runs away. (Ben): The Hayes dude again?Seriously? (Gwen): Yeah, him again. (Ben): Okay let's go fast! When they open the door they see a Polymorph. (Gwen): Ahhhh! Alien! (Ben): Let me take care of him! (Ulti): Woah! Chillax dudes! (Gwen): Hello! I am a girl! Wait! He talked in our languague! Ahhhh! (Ulti): What part of chillax do you not understand? And your Grandfather sent me! (Ben): It's okay Gwen, Grandpa Max is the one who sent him. (Ulti): My name is UltiVerse, Ulti for short. (Gwen): So why have you come here? (Ulti): I was sent here to be your partner. (Ben): Patner? We don't need a partner! Ben shuts the door and locks it. Suddenly Ulti comes under the door. (Ulti): Dude what did you even learn from the Omnitrix. The person who is attacking is your grandfather Hayes! (Ben): Oh uh! Let's go! The three run . (Ulti): We are here. (Hayes): So we finally meet Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Woah! My Grandfather is an four armred alien? (Gwen): Grandpa Max already told that Grandpa Hayes was mutated. (Ben): Well its hero time! Ben transforms into Muckroot. (Muckroot): Muckroot! Muckroot throws seeds on Hayes. Hayes gets caught. (Hayes): Ugh! Get me out of here! (Muckroot): Never! (Hayes): Is it so? I will escape myself then! Hayes bursts out from the plants. (Muckroot): Oh uh! Ulti Do something! Gwen turns around and sees. (Gwen): He is nowhere to be seen, Ben! (Muckroot): No! Is this the time he really has to go? Suddenly Hayes is hit by a car. Hayes turns around to see Ulti. (Ulti): You can't hurt my friends! No one hurts my friends! Muckroot puts fire on Hayes. (Hayes): You! You can't hurt me! Hayes throws Ben far away. (Gwen): No! (Ulti): You! Hayes hits Ulti with his elbow. (Ulti): Dude! Didn't you learn anything from being an alien all these years? The cops start surrounding Hayes. (Hayes): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The soundwave of Hayes made all the cops fly and even the car fly. (Cops): Help! (Hayes): Who can help you know? Two cars comes flying from the air and Hayes is hurt. (Hayes): Who did this?! (Four Arms): Someone of your own size! (Hayes): What? Another Tetramand? (Four Arms): Its Four Arms dude! (Hayes): You! I will take Revenge! I will! Hayes flys off in a spaceship. The End. Major Events * Ulti makes his debut. * Hayes makes his debut. * Muckroot makes his debut. * Hayes makes his debut. Category:Ben 34 Category:Lsvel Category:Lsvel03 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes